


Romantic Surprises

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [67]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara Danvers is not good at keeping secrets. The big secrets, like her identity as Supergirl (or as an alien) she hides well enough, but minor secrets slip out of her lips without a second thought. However, when it comes to surprising Lena with a romantic meal after a long day of work Kara always goes the extra mile to keep it a secret. Sometimes she succeeds, and sometimes she fails, but Lena likes Kara's surprises either way.





	Romantic Surprises

“Kara?” Lena’s voice echoed through the dark apartment as she nudged the front door closed in her wake.

“Lena!” Kara popped up from behind the back of the couch. “You’re home!”

“It is six o’clock,” Lena chuckled as she watched Kara scramble off the couch, “I said I’d be home early tonight.”

“Six o’clock is not exactly early,” Kara argued with a soft pout before she stepped over to take Lena’s bag from her hand and press a soft kiss to the younger woman’s cheek, “welcome home Baby.” 

“Mhm,” Lena hummed as she leant into the warmth of Kara’s body, “it’s early for me.” 

A loud half muffled laugh escaped Kara’s mouth at Lena’s words before she pulled away to meet Lena’s gaze. “True,” the Kryptonian acquiesced with a small smile, “are you hungry?”

“Well, I haven’t eaten since lunch time.” Lena answered with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“That isn’t an answer.” Kara frowned as her eyes flickered down towards Lena’s stomach as if she could see the answer—and, Lena supposed, it was entirely possible that she could have if it weren’t for the lead lined glasses perched upon the delicate bridge of her nose.

Lena bit back a chuckle and nodded her head. “I’m hungry; do you want me to order Thai from that place near the DEO?” 

“Um,” Kara glanced backward over her shoulder into the darkened kitchen before shaking her head, “actually, I thought that we could have a bit of a dinner date tonight—I cooked, and I did the dishes!”

Lena blinked slowly in surprise, “you cooked?”

“I cooked.” Kara grinned brightly. “And cleaned the entire apartment, and called Jess to check that you don’t have any meetings tomorrow morning, and bought that dessert that you like…”

“From Paris?” Lena murmured as a soft smile crept its way onto her lips.

“From Paris.” Kara confirmed as she reached down to take both of Lena’s hands within her own hands before leading the dark-haired woman through the apartment to the kitchen come dining area. “Close your eyes.” 

Lena cocked one fine eyebrow quizzically for half a second before she allowed her eyes to slip closed at the sight of Kara’s blinding smile. The blonde-haired woman dropped Lena’s hands with a soft squeeze of the delicate digits and disappeared for a count of thirty seconds before retaking Lena’s hands.

“All right,” Kara murmured, “open your eyes.” 

A pair of emerald green eyes blinked open to take in the sight of the kitchen table lit up with three tall candles, and a bottle of dark red wine nestled beside the candles. “Kara…” Lena breathed out softly as she took in the sight. “This is…”

“Just the start,” Kara smiled softly as she directed Lena to her chair, “I thought you deserved a little spoiling.”

“This is more than a little spoiling Kara,” Lena breathed out softly, “thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Kara promised softly as she bent down to place a tender kiss on Lena’s waiting lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lena murmured breathlessly when Kara pulled back.

“Now,” Kara grinned brightly, “I’ve had this in the oven keeping warm, so, you stay right there and let me serve out a dinner that will blow you away.”

“I can’t wait.” Lena chuckled as she watched Kara with a fond smile firmly etched onto her lips.


End file.
